


【卜洋岳】惯性脱轨 04 （ABO）

by Reasy129



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasy129/pseuds/Reasy129





	【卜洋岳】惯性脱轨 04 （ABO）

深秋时分的大雨最为恼人。呼啸的风毫不温柔将冰凉水滴拍向大地，打湿缩在伞下的行人的衣角。  
岳明辉一早就出门了，今天是一季一度去Omega监察会接受评估的日子。前几日天朗气清，他就将家里的藏书陆陆续续搬出来，在院子里晾晒。清晨，朝阳裹挟红霞铺满天空，岳明辉看了天气预报，降水概率很小，便怀着侥幸心理没有将书收回来。岳明辉走进那冠冕堂皇的大楼时还一派晴朗，没想到不多时太阳就被团团阴云盖住，风也冷冷地凛冽下来，枯黄落叶在地上翻滚不停。在岳明辉眼里，所谓的评估室只不过是没有手铐的审讯间而已，没有窗户，没有装饰，坚硬的金属墙面与苍白强光都令他厌恶，这注定是难熬且不能松懈的不愉快经历。  
踏出旋转玻璃大门时，岳明辉打心底里松了一口气。而后他注意到随时可能落雨的阴沉天气，瞬间想起院子里晾着的书还没收回去，而且今早自己貌似忘了将供soda进出别墅的小门打开了。偏偏接受评估的地点在城市另一端，一来一回都要花费不少时间。他正头疼呢，雨水啪嗒沾湿他额角，雨滴由稀到密挤挤挨挨地洒下来，不给人反应的机会。岳明辉急忙拦了计程车，说完目的地后快速在通讯录里寻找能帮他的人。当翻到卜凡的名字和电话时，他犹豫地咬住嘴唇，突然铃声响起，屏幕上跳出”卜凡“二字。岳明辉像是做错事被抓住一样心虚地被吓了一跳，手机差点滑落，他清了清嗓子，接了电话。  
卜凡拨这个电话时心里也是没底的，指尖在“呼叫”字样上划来划去，就是不敢点到屏幕。今早他就发现岳明辉不在家，只有soda在院子里有一搭没一搭地打滚儿，晨跑路过时，他还隔着围栏逗小金毛玩儿呢。直到外边开始飘起小雨，soda低低叫着，在没开的小门前用爪子和头顶来顶去，烦躁地转圈圈。卜凡知道岳明辉下雨时会让soda进屋，现在soda进不去，雨也可能变大，同时他还担心出去了一整天的岳明辉。正在他纠结时，一个不小心就将电话拨出去了。卜凡第一反应是将赶紧挂断，后来转念一想，打出去就打出去了呗，自己的理由也不是不充分。  
“喂？”  
岳明辉的声音通过电流的波动传递到卜凡耳边，刚刚做好的心理建设哗啦啦塌了大半。卜凡小心翼翼开口，紧张的有点磕巴。  
“那，那个，我看见soda在屋外，像是想进屋的样子，你…你现在在哪儿啊？”  
“我还在外头呢，晚点才能到家。那边下雨了吗？我院子里还晾着书呢哎哟，这样，我把密码发你，你可不可以帮我把书收回去，顺便放soda进屋吗…….”  
卜凡还紧张着呢，岳明辉立即连珠炮似的叨叨了一堆，后头说了什么卜凡都记不太清。他从来没听过岳明辉说话说得这样快，之前岳明辉总是一字一句慢条斯理，偶尔带着拉长的撒娇似的尾音，今天是着急了，字赶字地把事情交代了，说的又快又黏，卜凡差点跟不上他的节奏，看到岳明辉微信发给他的密码才回过味来，赶紧下楼去收书了，连伞都没拿。

抱着书按下小别墅的密码时，卜凡的手有点抖，soda在他脚边蹭来蹭去，他深吸一口气，按下把手。屋子里有好闻的淡淡馨香，他摸索着打开灯，soda早就跑到自己的地盘，舒舒服服地蜷成一团。卜凡关上门，将手里有些被打湿的书堆在茶几上，拿了纸巾将湿掉的部分一页页蘸去水分，又将这些书放进冰箱阴干。soda叼着空的食盆在他脚边放下，尾巴摇得十分欢快。卜凡捧住金毛的头一通乱揉，随后打开橱柜给soda找吃的。

等岳明辉回到家，一开门，饭菜的香气扑面而来。192的大男孩在暖黄的灯光下忙碌着，岳明辉看着卜凡因为太高不得不弯下腰忙活的背影，突然有了这栋小别墅可以真正称为“家”的错觉。在下着雨的夜晚，带着疲倦打开门，有晚餐，有器具碰撞的声响，有柔和的光，有等你的人，就算一个人的心冷酷无比，此时都不免柔软起来，更何况岳明辉从来都不是铁石心肠。卜凡回头，不好意思地笑了笑：“我猜你还没吃晚餐，就随便做了点，你不介意吧？”  
岳明辉把手里提的点心放到餐桌上，那儿已经摆了几碟菜。他耸耸肩，凑过去看卜凡在做什么好吃的。卜凡正大火炒着鸡翅呢，瞅见岳明辉头发还在滴水，衣服也湿了不少，立马推着人肩膀让他洗澡换衣服。岳明辉本来想先吃饭来着，被催的没办法，拖拖拉拉地上楼去了，还听见卜凡小声念叨：“我天我鸡翅都要糊了——”  
岳明辉自己也没注意到自己笑得跟个什么似的，只是后来那道可乐鸡翅果然糊了，但味道还不错，嗯，真的不错。  
等岳明辉再下楼时，等着他的不仅是一桌菜，还有一碗热热的姜汤。卜凡监督他喝了半碗姜汤，穿上外套，准备离开。岳明辉拦住他，指了指桌上的点心：“这家的榴莲蛋糕特别好吃，今天辛苦你了，这是小小谢礼，”他顿了顿，对上卜凡暗含期待的目光，“一桌菜我一个人也吃不完，你也还没吃吧，一起呗。”说着又取出一套碗筷，盛了饭递到卜凡面前。  
两人的晚餐一开始弥漫着尴尬的空气，还是岳明辉打破了微妙的氛围，夸了夸糊掉的可乐鸡翅，又夸了卜凡的手艺，问他怎么会做菜的。聊到熟悉的话题，卜凡也没那么拘束了，两人边吃边聊，倒也开心。饭后卜凡执意要帮他收拾碗筷，岳明辉拗不过他，只好去泡茶，将榴莲蛋糕在碟子里装好。他知道卜凡喜欢榴莲，特意绕了些路去买的蛋糕。果然，尝了蛋糕的卜凡惊喜的睁大眼睛，笑得傻里傻气，连夸好吃。岳明辉看着面前人极富感染力的笑容，觉得心情也好了不少，白天在评估室里令人作呕的残留感觉终于一扫而空。时候不早，卜凡也不好意思再打扰，准备回去。岳明辉站起来送他，不小心勾到沙发上的毯子，一副眼镜掉到地上。  
卜凡条件反射一般想去扶岳明辉，却在看清那副眼镜时僵住了。  
那是“那个alpha”的眼镜。他不止一次见过男人带着相同款式的眼镜出入这栋小别墅。从按下密码那一刻开始一直压抑的嫉妒，艳羡与不甘一瞬间涌上心头。今晚他已经刻意提醒自己，不要去想岳明辉和那个alpha在这间屋子里发生过什么，他只要默默看着岳明辉，默默为岳明辉做些事就行。可是那副眼镜就像击破冰面的最后一颗石子，卜凡独自消化的汹涌情感顺着这个破口爆发出来，热血上行，在沸腾的思绪岩浆中只有自己对岳明辉渴望的心情清晰可辨。  
岳明辉没发现卜凡的异样，伸手想去将李振洋的眼镜捡起来，却被卜凡一把抓住手腕。他一惊，抬头对上卜凡翻涌着痛苦，渴望以及坚定的晶亮双眸，低沉的声音随着相触的滚烫肌肤击打岳明辉的心：  
“哥哥，我就不可以吗？"

岳明辉张了张嘴，却发现自己像是被掐住声带，无法说出一个“不”字。他不知所措的沉默令卜凡将眉头皱的更紧，有如雕刻家完美杰作的脸庞带着易碎的悲哀，可那双眼里仍是满含炽热爱意，仿佛能将岩铁融化。卜凡将岳明辉拉进怀里，用自己因为所爱之人靠近而欢欣有力跳动的心脏去贴岳明辉的心脏。太近了，太近了，从卜凡胸膛里传来的心跳，每一下都在诉说着岳明辉避无可避的直白爱语。岳明辉被卜凡的alpha信息素包围，自己的心脏也因为卜凡心跳的节奏而加快搏动的速度。无意识间，卜凡的alpha信息素暴涨，阳光的温暖与薄荷的辛辣气息将岳明辉牢牢裹住。  
岳明辉已经逃不开了。他能感受到下腹深处传来隐隐的钝痛，alpha信息素填满了他的感官，血液仿佛将荷尔蒙分子输送到每个器官，一股清液滑出穴口，沾湿内裤。  
他因为卜凡的信息素被动发情了。

卜凡显然也感受到岳明辉身体的变化，平日里岳明辉寡淡的信息素陡然变得香甜浓郁，撩动他理智的底线。他将岳明辉使不上力的身子压在沙发上，一条腿强硬地挤进身下人双腿间。卜凡俯下身去舔岳明辉颈后发红肿胀的腺体，委屈又恶狠狠地问：“哥哥，我就不可以吗？”  
岳明辉快被卜凡的舔弄逼疯了，要是他有力气，真想打他一顿。岳明辉揪着卜凡的头发迫使他抬起头来，然后双手捧着他的脸，不轻不重地咬了一口肉感唇瓣，随后就丧失了主动权，被卜凡亲的喘不过气。卜凡一边手揉弄着岳明辉白净柔软的身子，留下红红的指印，一边手向下去触碰Omega流淌着甜美汁液的，已经颤抖着打开的蜜地。仅仅是粗糙指腹与娇嫩穴口的接触都让岳明辉忍不住呻吟出声，发情带来的敏感与高热将他的理智蒸发，此时此刻，他只能感受到卜凡在他身上急切而温柔的爱抚，以及内壁颤抖着含住手指带来的异物感。卜凡变换着角度在紧致的肉壁内探索着，指尖划过一处凸起，岳明辉一瞬间绷紧身子，脚跟不住地蹭着卜凡的腰窝。卜凡知道，他找到岳明辉的敏感点了，于是变本加厉用手指戳弄，岳明辉被过于强烈的刺激逼出泪花，挣扎着想要逃开，却被卜凡咬住左耳垂，唾液浸过还未长好的耳洞，带来涩涩的疼。这阵疼从耳尖递到下腹，只是让黏腻的体液分泌的更多，肉穴将侵入的手指夹得更紧。卜凡加快了手指的速度，红着眼听岳明辉黏软的求饶：“哈啊….凡子….停，停下…嗯…嗯….”过了一会儿，岳明辉就颤颤着射了，前边和后边都湿的一塌糊涂。卜凡拉过两条好看到色情的腿圈在自己腰上，趁着岳明辉刚高潮的空当，将自己的硬挺一下送入大半。岳明辉咬着下唇，柔顺着接受了粗暴的对待，娇甜的喘息不住溢出。靡红的穴口可怜兮兮地勉强吞吃着怒张的阴茎，绵密的内壁裹住卜凡，随呼吸的节奏吮吻着大肆攻城略地的肉棒。卜凡用唇舌包覆Omega挺立的乳珠，在齿间轻轻厮磨，弄得岳明辉饱满的胸前水光淋漓。岳明辉双手环过alpha的脖颈，下一秒就被抱起来，姿势的变换使得卜凡进入的更深，直接顶开了甬道内的隐秘小口。岳明辉连哭叫的力气都没有了，他已经浑身酥软，像成熟的多汁果实任人采撷。卜凡每一下都捅得又深又重，岳明辉觉得自己被狠狠操开了，宫口随肉棒的摩擦撕扯肿胀起来，快感中掺杂了过度使用的疼痛，却使得滑腻的情液流得更加汹涌。在即将射入被蹂躏许久的子宫前，卜凡拉过岳明辉的手，让他的爱感受自己搏动的心跳传递的喜悦。岳明辉眼角红红，双眼泛着迷离水雾，手下传来的体温与鼓动引导着他在被过载快感搅乱的模糊意识下抵上年轻情人的额头，鼻尖相触，极近唇瓣间的吐息在二人口中回回转转。卜凡温柔拥着岳明辉，仿佛拥着他的骨中骨，肉中肉。


End file.
